A Moment of Weakness
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Remus discovers a way to distract Hermione from her books. Hermione succumbs to a moment of weakness in the middle of Flourish and Blotts. RemusHermione.


_**Authors Note:** If this seems familiar, it's because I have explored this plot bunny in a Twilight fic – I've enjoyed adapting it in this universe. Oh, and if you're in a reading mood tonight I cannot even begin to explain to you the level of talent my friend _angelically-devilish_ possesses. You should send some love her way. Now, enough with the community announcements, on with the near plotless smut. Enjoy! This is __Remus/Hermione smutty goodness for your mid-week pick me up. You're Welcome. _

* * *

**A Moment of Weakness**

* * *

"Remus!" Hermione Granger squeaked in surprise, "Someone will see us."

"Mm, let them see," Remus Lupin growled in her ear, his hands on her hips melding them together.

Breathing hard, Hermione swept surreptitious glances to either side of the row of bookshelves they were standing in at Flourish and Blotts and only let herself relax into the man behind her when she was certain nobody was around to see them.

"I just can't help myself, the sight of you with a book is just so erotic," he groaned, sending shivers up the spine that was currently moulded to his chest.

"That must be a real issue for you then, since I have a book in my hand more often than I don't" she teased back, biting her bottom lip, as he pressed hard into her again, nibbling on the side of her neck.

"You have no idea," he breathed.

Hermione couldn't contain her reaction to her lover, the man she had lusted after for years and had only been intimate with for a few short weeks. It was still so hard to comprehend that the man of her dreams returned her feelings and the fact that he was now standing with her in a bookstore, making her think of anything but literature, was like every one of her fantasies coming true.

"Do you think you can contain yourself until we get home?" she murmured, dropping her head to one side as he kissed and licked at her throbbing pulse point.

"You'll just have to see," he purred, running his hands up from her hips, around her waist and further up until he cupped her breasts through the emerald green robes she wore.

She caught the moan in her throat when he kissed her neck, his tongue running up and down the column with familiarity. Shivering when his hand snaked up to cup her breast again through her light robes, she felt rather than heard his growl of approval.

Turning her head to kiss him, his fingers tweaked her nipple briefly before tracing back down her flat stomach, slipping into the folds of her robes, his body holding her against the overstuffed shelf in front of them.

"Remus, not here," she whispered, her breathy request falling on deaf ears.

"You don't mean that, Witch," he replied, kissing the corner of her mouth as his fingers slipped that little bit lower. He caught her moans with another searing kiss; "You want me to do this here. I know your fantasies, remember?" he whispered wickedly. Hermione's mind was thrown back to the night several weeks earlier when they had played 'I'll show you mine, if you show me yours' using Occlumency.

Hermione shuddered in his arms as his fingers slipped between her prim woollen skirt and bare skin. "You're not wearing any underwear," he breathed his discovery in her ear, his tone dropping to a level she only ever heard right before the full moon.

He found her wet and ready for him, exploring her at first with the same unhurried movements as his tongue in her mouth. When he touched upon her sensitive nub she bucked in his arms, the book she still held – the same book that covered their movements – almost slipping from her fingers as she felt him swell against her back.

His fingers started out slow, rubbing in tantalizing circles over and over again until she was dizzy with need. She bit his lip, unable to voice her frustration. With a deep chuckle he kissed her deeper, harder and slowly began the build that would bring her the desperate relief she sought.

He shifted a little, moving his hand lower, cupping her entire core before he slipped two fingers inside her. She felt the invasion and was helpless to stop the small mewling sounds of pleasure that escaped her mouth and into his. Even at this new angle he was going to slow, and she craved that harsh, almost violent way that he would take her at times.

He began that same rhythm, matching his tongue to his hands movements as he built up to the point where she would become nothing but a babbling incoherent mess. She bucked against him hard, feeling his length respond at her back, wanting nothing more than to bend over right there and let him take her.

Flourish & Blott's vanished, the few witch's and wizard's browsing the shelves nearby became non-existent; all Hermione could focus on was the steady rocking of his hand, the deep thrusts of his fingers, the heel of his palm rubbing against her clit in a way that made her dizzy with desire.

That familiar slow building heat spread across her limbs, through her stomach and ending around the tightly clenching muscles around his fingers.

He whispered something incoherent against her lips, pulling away to pant into her hair, his hips rocking gently with hers as he experienced the first few gentle pulses of her orgasm before full release washed over her in contracting waves.

She turned her head to an impossible angle, kissing him hard to stop the screams that would alert the entire bookstore to just what they were up to. It was so hard to keep her body still, so hard not to rub against him or purr like a contented cat.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," she groaned when the pulses began to slow and his hand slipped from the waistband of her skirt, his wet fingers running up her stomach in a gentle caress before slipping out to right her robes.

Her heavy breathing began to slow, and with it her wits seemed to catch up, she tensed suddenly.

"Relax, I cast a silencing charm," he told her, his body hard as a rock as he stayed pressed to her back.

Hermione mulled that over for a moment, "I didn't notice," she turned to stare at him as best she could while still trapped in his vice like grip, "I should have noticed something like that."

Remus grinned, his eyes twinkling, "Perhaps you were just caught up in the throes of passion?"

Hermione gave a knowing look; "Perhaps you had best work on your attempts at deception. This was anything but a moment of weakness, you can't hide things from me."

The werewolf didn't look surprised; he just adjusted his arms until she stood facing him, "What gave me away?"

"Now why would I tell you that? It would ruin the fun," she grinned, standing on her toes to kiss him deeply. She had to stop from sliding her hand down the front of his robe, promising herself there would be plenty of time when they got home.

"Do you blame an old wolf for wanting to fulfil his Witch's fantasy?" he asked, pulling back with his own shudder of pleasure, his hands roaming her back freely.

Hermione whispered in his ear, "No, not as long as we can go home and I can get to work on some of yours."

They didn't hear the shop owner yelling as they aparated suddenly from the store, leaving a path of destruction in their wake, they were too engrossed in finishing what had been started.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_


End file.
